Evra
Evra Evra is a Heavyblade that joined CC and The World community in June 2007. Evra, for the most part, is Luke's sidekick and will often join him, Tsukasa, and BlackRose in rare item hunting. However, she plays rarely now. Appearance Evra's appearance is similar and outfit similar to that of Hotaru, although with color differences. Also, instead of wave markings, she has facial markings similar to those of a cat. Origins Evra is named after the character Evra Von from Kitty's favorite book, Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan. Evra was a snakeboy who, along with his pet snake, was the closing performance for the freak show's nightly act. He is also the best friend of the main character: Darren, a young vampire. He is Kitty's favorite character of the book. Online Evra was originally made in April 2007 by Luke when he had a multi-login error. After being abandoned by Luke, Evra was passed onto his school friend, Kitty. After logging in, Evra joined MoonTree and was swept into all the guild's secrets and mysteries. She was granted access to secret files, discussions, and areas unknown to the rest of the world. She also helped design the original MoonTree website, which has since been locked and can only be accessed by original MoonTree members. Shortly after joining MoonTree, the character known as L created the guild SPK. Luke and Evra's intrest in the SPK began to grow when Luke had a confrontation with L at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. There, Luke attempted to question L, but was told to stay away or he would be deleted. Luke backed down and instantly messaged Evra - MoonTree was going to start an investigation. MoonTree's original purpose was to investigate everything secretly and find out about Ovan and Key of the Twilight. It's fake purpose - pacifist, non-pk - was used as an alias. (This has since changed, with the shift in player morality.) Luke and Evra searched endlessly through fields with a small group of members to find the SPK's purpose. They finally hit a lead when Guin Taligra had a slight change in its data. There was a Sign in a room different from the others. MoonTree members had evidence that SPK members were getting through this Sign using a Vortex Key. Most MoonTree members didn't get very far, but an undercover member made it through the Sign, and was transported to Hidden Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. There, we soon found that SPK members were having meetings and new items were appearing. It was also discovered that SPK members were also gathering arromatic grass - which was needed for an event that the SPK held. Not much else was discovered because shortly after the guild, and its members, mysteriously disappeared. After the SPK dissolved, AIDA Castle had been transformed into the Chase Vault. The same selected members were sent to investigate and found out very little information, which is now locked away in the old MoonTree site. The entrence before the castle had a Sign which would later teleport you to Hidden Hidden Foribbiden Holy Ground. After investigating the Chase Vault and the SPK, MoonTree was dealt its final blow when Ashitaka began attacking MoonTree members. Evra was one of the first to be notified by Luke, and released the original warning on the MoonTree site. The guild disappeared after the series of attacks and didn't reappear until many months after. After these events, Evra has stopped logging on and was one of the last few surviving members of the old MoonTree until recently. She may log on once in a blue moon to chat with BlackRose or Tsukasa or participate in the rare item hunt. Evra's relations with BlackRose and Tsukasa are unknown, other than the fact that they do not know one another outside of The World. It is unclear how the three met, whether they were introduced by a mutual friend or they met one another on their own. It is speculated that Luke may have been involved, but this has yet to be proven or disproven. Offline Kitty is a 15 year old high school student in her Freshmen year. She knows Luke offline and shares all her classes with him during school and has known him for three years. Her and Luke are otakus and enjoy reading mangas together with their other friends. Though Luke has become emo, Kitty is a very happy and upbeat person, although Luke aims to change that. In her free time, Kitty is an avid reader and artist. Miscellaneous Facts *Evra was known as the messanger in MoonTree *Evra aims to become a rare item hunter like Luke, but finds The World a bit too hard *Evra has become the main artist that draws for Luke, other than BlackRose *Evra was one of the 4 MoonTree members present at Luke's wedding to BlackRose Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Heavy Blade